


Curious Thing

by kimbob



Series: Missing Scenes Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Episode: s05e21 Two Minutes to Midnight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/kimbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Castiel during his bus ride to Davenport,Iowa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Thing

Castiel could not stop staring at his hands. He frowned as he realized he had come to thinking these weak things as his own. He flexed them, balling them into fists . He’d felt a strange twinge he had not yet identified as he realized he no longer felt the strength of his grace inside his vessel. There was nothing. Resigned, he placed his hands down in his lap with a deep sigh and glanced around the small confining space of the bus he rode on. Everything was small. Everything was slow and he could not help but feel this strange need to want to crawl out of his skin.

If he closed his eyes, he could still remember the touch of his grace. The everlasting strength of it along with the little connection he had left to Heaven’s host. He wanted it back. He yearned for it which was something new to Castiel as he never yearned for a thing since his creation. Human emotions were daunting at best.

“Strange thing isn’t it?”

Castiel started with a jerk of his head to the right. His eyes widened in shock as he glanced over to the seat beside him, now occupied by Lucifer himself. Sudden terror assaulted him, so great that it shocked him.

Lucifer sighed as he glanced about the bus full of people. “Emotions.” He said, continuing his earlier statement. “To feel what your feeling. As an Angel of the Lord it’s disobedient to feel anything at all.” He glanced sideways at Castiel. “Of course that would be if you were still an Angel of the Lord.”

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice low.

Lucifer sighed as he folded his hands in his lap. He glanced at the old woman across from them as she began to cough loudly. “You were right. Traveling in these things are slow and confining. The smell alone-” He trailed off before glancing at Castiel. “You are a very curious thing Castiel.”

“I thought I was peculiar.”

Lucifer smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes. “You’ve been around humans too long.” He glanced at Castiel. “I suppose it’s fitting, considering your current status.” He didn’t bother to keep the disdain from his voice. “My offer still stands.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” He asked suspicious. He was nothing now. Mortal. Human. Weak.

Lucifer merely stared at him, a hint of a smile on his face. “When I take this world, every human will suffer until their last breath. You included, but it doesn’t have to be. For you at least. The host is gunning for you Castiel. An enemy of my enemy is my friend so to speak.”

“I decline.” Castiel whispered harshly.

Lucifer didn’t look surprised. “Always a good little soldier.” He said softly. “Tell Sam I’ll see him soon.”

Castiel’s eyes snapped open with a gasp and he glanced at the empty seat beside him. He grasped his chest because of the fact that his heart felt as though it was trying to thud out of his chest. He swallowed as he willed himself to calm down. He knew it was more than a dream. Lucifer had entered his mind and had tried to tempt him with failure. Human or Angel, Castiel could never be tempted that way. He was not weak. He knew without a doubt that his father had brought him back to life not once but twice. Perhaps that’s why Lucifer was so interested in him. Even human, he was still a soldier and he is going to see this mission to its end.

Castiel stilled himself as the bus pulled into the Davenport terminal.

END


End file.
